Lust In Space Part 2
by R.E. Ericson
Summary: With a damaged ship, no women, and lustful desires the men of Lost In Space come together in their hour of need. Contains M/M relations and incest. Not suitable for those under 17. This is Part 2 of the series! Enjoy!
**I do not own any part of Lost In Space and/or resulting franchises**

Where we left them:

"Sorry Dad. There's a ship. Over the second set of hills. Crashed. Came back to tell you." Will said in a dreamy way. Still thinking about the taste that could be on his tongue from his father's skin.

"A ship? Recent crash?" John said.

"Yes sir. There was still steam or smoke. Very little but you could see it.  
I was too far away to see much else."

"Don, grab the guns, three of them. Will put your shorts back on and we'll go take a look"

 **Part 2:**

Don and John followed Will to the crash site. It was about a thirty minute walk. The robot tracked them as well but had a tough time with the terrain. He couldn't take the short cuts that the men could.

When they were finally in range to see the ship Don said, "That is a Uranus X6. It was experimental when we left Earth."

"An Earth ship? Out here? Impossible. Are you sure?" John said.

"Oh I'm sure alright. I did a bit of training on the mock up because the controls are so much like the Jupiter's. It doesn't look like it can take a rough landing like the Jupiter though. Should we go see if anyone is alive? There is only room for two on that ship." Don said.

"Yes, we should. Especially since it's from Earth. But be careful.  
Could be pirates. But they don't usually like Earth ships or they would have taken the Jupiter when they took the girls." John replied.

Will followed the two men. He took his attention off the ship to notice that Don's shorts barely were staying up with his gun belt around his waist. The top two inches of his butt crack was exposed.  
Don didn't have the muscular butt that John or Will had. He had a pretty normal white boys butt. He could also tell that he leaked out Dad's cum. The seat of his shorts had a wet spot. Will has seen the wet spot before on Don but never knew what it was until today. He used to think that he would just sweat a lot in his crack.

His attention next moved to his Father's ass. His shorts were held up tightly. The gun belt couldn't move those shorts down if it tried. As his Dad became more beefy his cloths became tighter and tighter. That beefy muscular ass was sucking the material right into his crack.  
Will's Dad was an alpha male and Will admired him. But he also lusted after him. He had little use for Don other than to use him like his Dad did. But his Dad made his knees weak.

As they approached the ship they saw a nude body laying on a tarp. The body was positioned as one would position a body in a coffin. The color drained from the skin indicated that the man was dead. Bruising around his chest and stomach was apparent. The man was short like Will and muscular. He also was a ginger like Will. But the man was about 10 to 15 years older.

"Obviously there is someone else. The body didn't get that way on its own." Dad said. "And he definitely looks human. Must be from Earth!"

Then out of the shadows behind the ship stepped a large man. A muscular man of color. He had on shredded space pants and that was all. Not even any shoes. His head was shaved but his face had a small goatee. "Yes there is someone else. I am Mosi Washington. And you are Professor John Robinson I presume?"

"Why yes. How do you know that? You are from Earth I can only assume?"  
John replied.

"Yes I am. Is that Major West beside you? And Will Robinson?" Mosi asked as he approached.

"Yes, I'm Major Don West. What are you doing here? I didn't know the X6 was able to go this far." Don said.

"Well, it is an X9. The X6 through 8 were all experimental but the X9 preformed as well as the Jupiter class so they sent me and my co pilot, Simon Harrington, to look for you and your family. We left one year after you did. We have been in space for six years. But this crash was the worst. The ship is ruined and Simon payed the ultimate price." Mosi looked over at Simon and had sadness cloud his face. He was close to Simon.

"How do we know you are who you say you are and not a pirate?" Don snapped. Don never trusted anyone. It was one of his less charming qualities.

"Don!" John said. Not that he totally trusted the stranger either but there was a time to be confrontational and this wasn't one of them.  
The man was obviously in emotional pain over the loss of the man he traveled with for six years.

"That is alright Professor. I understand. I will be happy to show you everything I have in the ship. Including the tracking device that we had to find you. The last time we were close to contacting you we landed right next to the sight where you had taken off from. You must have been gone less than a few weeks because the garden you had set up was only just beginning to wilt. Come to the ship and I will give you the proof you need to know that I am from Earth. Where is the rest of your party? Are they back at the ship. The woman and that traitor Smith?"

It was Don and John's turn to look sad. They both looked at the ground and were silent. Mosi picked up on it.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. All of them?"

Finally Will spoke up. "My Mother died a few years ago. Weak heart. An alien killed Dr. Smith. My sisters were kidnapped. We have no idea what happened to them." Mosi took Will in for the first time. He was just a boy in the photos that he had of the family. But this boy is now a hot teenager. That skinny little nerd in the publicity photos is a jock with an ass that won't quit. As Mosi was admiring Will Don and John still hung their heads low. Unable to speak.

"I see. I'm so sorry. Maybe together we can find your sisters. Once you all are satisfied that I am who I say I am we can use the parts from my ship to help repair the Jupiter if you like. I also have plenty of fuel on hand." This peaked John's interest.

"Fuel? You didn't use it all?"

"Even though the X9 uses the same fuel as the Jupiter it doesn't use it at the same rate. The storage tanks are full. I filled them on the last planet we were on. We can transfer those canisters to the Jupiter if you like." Mosi said.

John ears perked up on that one. He was itching to be able to get off the planet and see if they could find the aliens that kidnapped the girls. Even though he had little hope that the girls would be found he at least would like to cause the aliens as much pain as they caused him.

They followed Mosi into the ship. It was only one floor and about half the size of the Jupiter's top floor. But this ship was made for only two travelers. The Jupiter was made for a family.

Mosi presented them with all his credentials from Earth and Alpha Control. The United States Space Corps photo ID showing his rank as "Lieutenant Colonal Mosi Washington". He out ranked Major Don West.  
Will was glad when he saw that. Don always thought he was so cool because he was a Major.

John was completely satisfied. Don however still had that look of suspicion on his face. He always did. As Mosi showed Will some of the ship Don took John outside and said, "How can we really trust this guy? Somethings not right."

"Stop being a little bitch Major. He has fuel and he has credentials.  
The same credentials we have. And he just lost his traveling companion who has been the only human he's been in contact with for six years.  
Have a little compassion. My god Don. Is it because he's black?" John challenged him.

"No! Its not that at all. It's because he looks suspicious. That's all." Don said.

"How does he LOOK suspicious? He is obviously from Earth. You think he followed us for the fun of it? Really Major. I think you're a bigot. I wonder what you really think of me and my Italian heritage sometimes.  
I think you've said enough today. Go back to the ship and do you chores. Take the robot with you." John said.

Don knew better than to argue with John. After all, Don was a broken man, and John was stronger and smarter than him. He knew better than to disobey. He went back to the ship and he did as he was asked. The robot followed.

John went back into the ship and noticed that Will and Mosi were getting along well. Almost too well. Both of them were basically naked except for their shorts and pants. Mosi had his arm around Will's shoulders showing him the guidance system for the ship.

John just hung back at the main air lock to the ship. He watched. Mosi was a large man. An alpha like himself. Will was more like Don.  
Although Will was stronger, both mentally and physically, than Don.  
But Will would probably be bitch in a relationship just like Don.  
Hopefully Mosi would break him in gently. Although John was hoping for a chance at Will's ass himself. Morality is sure different out here in space. Things he would never think of doing on Earth he wouldn't even give a thought to out here. And as much as he wanted to be the one to take Will's cherry he was alright with this large muscular hunk doing it for him. As long as he got a crack at it now and then he would be happy.

Mosi's hand moved down Will's back. Caressing him. Lower. John began to get concerned but noticed that Will had extended his ass out further. The little slut wants it. Mosi continued down until his hand was hanging off the top of Will's shorts. Pulling them down ever so slightly.

John's cock was getting hard. After the scene with Will and Don a few hours ago he was still horny. Maybe this will turn into something.

Mosi looked back and saw John at the air lock. A look of fear crossed his face for a moment. But then John nodded. He gave his permission.  
Mosi relaxed. He smiled at John and John smiled back.

Mosi got behind Will and put his hands on Will's hips just above his shorts. Will leaned back on the man's ebony chest. The heat was intense. Mosi's hands found their way into the top of Will's shorts and slowly lowered them down. Will was breathing heavy.

Mosi squatted down behind Will and bent him over the counter. He spread Will's cheeks and went for it. He ate the boy out. Will was moaning. Never felt anything like it. Yet it was what he was yearning for all his life. The man's tongue was long and strong. Just like the rest of him.

John couldn't take it anymore. He put his gun down in a corner and took off his gun belt. He slipped out of his boots and let his shorts fall to the ship's floor. He preferred to be naked. He stayed modest only for Will. But now that was no longer necessary. Things would be different from now on. From now on he could take what he wanted when he wanted it. Although he would have some competition from Mosi. But that was fine. He welcomes it.

John walked over to Will. Will's eyes became wide when he noticed his Father. A quick flash of worry crossed his face. But John bent down and kissed Will. Hard. Shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth. Will whimpered into John's mouth. 'Yes', John thought, 'he'll be a good bottom bitch just like the Major. Looks like Mosi and I will have some fun.'

John finally guided the boys head to his crotch. Will knew what to do.  
He wanted to do it. He took his Father's large Italian cock into him mouth. Being the novice that John thought he was he struggled with it but he was determined.

Meanwhile, Mosi stood up and went into the crew's cabin and then emerged with a tube of something. He caught John's eye and smiled at him. "Something to make it a bit easier on the boy, an organic lube."

John was pleased. He didn't want Will hurt. But he wanted him trained.  
Meanwhile Mosi removed what was left of his pants. John's eyes grew wide at what he saw. While John knew he himself had a thick eight and a half inches of Sicilian meat, Mosi must have had two inches on him.  
Must have been over ten inches if not more. And a bit thicker too.

"Mosi, maybe we should break him in easier, with mine. It is his first time after all. As far as I know anyway." John said with a voice of concern.

Just then Will took his mouth off of John's cock and said, "Not really Dad."

John looked at Will with shock, "What do you mean son?"

"Well, although I never really had sex, Dr. Smith used to put things up my ass. He said it was therapy for a growing boy."

John was shocked and a bit of anger rose in his body. He never liked Smith anyway but now he hated him. "When did that start son?"

"Not long after we first crashed on that first planet sir. In one of the caves. I figured he knew what he was doing. He was a Doctor after all." Will said.

"Why didn't the robot stop him." John asked in spitting anger.

"The robot was never around when he treated me. I don't think the robot knew." Will answer.

 **END PART 2**


End file.
